


You should wear stockings

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	You should wear stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Еще в лимузине Майкл понимает, что это будет самая долгая конференция в его жизни. Чертов Макэвой. Хитрая усмешка, слегка приподнятая брючина — и Фассбендер готов. И ведь не сделаешь ничего — везде эти журналисты, камеры, фанаты. Нужно широко улыбаться, обнимать Джеймса за талию как ни в чем не бывало и совсем не пялиться на его ноги. В конце концов, он же актер. Вот и надо играть дружелюбие, а не думать о том, что хочется вжать его в стену, сдернуть свободные брюки, из-за которых совсем ничего не видно, и…

На самой конференции становится немного легче, по крайней мере, прекрасная длинная скатерть скрывает их ото всех, поэтому Майкл может опустить руку на бедро соседа и медленно провести вверх, нащупывая ажурную резинку чулка. Голову сразу ведет, Фассбендер улыбается еще шире, отвечая на очередной вопрос шустрой журналистки, изучая рисунок кружева. Джеймс неожиданно давится водой, кашляет с минуту и откидывает со лба пару прилипших прядей. В зале совсем не жарко, но Майкл краем глаза видит, как по виску Макэвоя сползает капля пота, и терпеть собственную эрекцию становится еще сложнее. Ладонь приходится все-таки убрать, и, кажется, Майкл улавливает выдох сожаления. 

Джеймс увлеченно рассказывает в сотый раз про то, как пробирался в трейлер Майкла через люк, а Майкл чувствует вкус нейлона губами. Чулки матово-бежевые, слегка отливающие золотым, плотно облегают твердые икры и бедра. Фассбендер, кажется, сходит с ума и с трудом подавляет желание сползти под стол, демонстрируя свой фирменный оскал и смеясь вместе со всеми, — Джеймс сегодня еще более искрометен, чем обычно. 

Когда их, наконец, отпускают, у Майкла сводит скулы от постоянных улыбок и поджимаются пальцы ног от возбуждения. Едет уже не просто крыша, а весь фундамент, когда Макэвой обгоняет его на пару шагов: теперь его задница практически маячит перед глазами. Впереди — бесконечная поездка до гостиницы, с ними в машине еще трое, но Майкл даже не осознает толком, кто. Макэвой, сидящий напротив, закидывает ногу на ногу и как обычно облизывает губы. Фассбендер же облизывает взглядом чуть виднеющуюся узкую щиколотку. 

Майкл почти теряет сознание, когда вталкивает, наконец, Макэвоя в свой номер. Плевать на все, он даже не помнит, закрыл ли дверь, главное — прижать этого шотландского засранца к дверце шкафа своим телом и поцеловать наконец. Поцелуй, правда, больше похож на укус, оба слишком возбуждены, не до нежности, они сталкиваются зубами, оставляют наливающиеся кровью отметины на коже. Пуговицы рубашки Джеймса разлетаются по всему полу, Майкл едва не задыхается от затянувшегося галстука и с рыком откидывает его куда-то в сторону, расстегивая ремень Макэвоя. 

Фассбендер падает на колени, сдергивая его брюки вниз, и хрипло стонет. На Джеймсе еще и нет ничего, кроме чулок, и Майкл заставляет себя притормозить, медленно ведя ладонями вверх по его ногам, целует колено, внутреннюю сторону бедра, глубоко втягивая пряный запах возбуждения. Он со мстительным удовольствием думает о том, как Макэвой высидел всю конференцию без белья, чувствуя ширинку, до боли упирающуюся в член, и подцепляет зубами резинку левого чулка, приспуская ее вниз, игнорируя пальцы Джеймса в волосах, явно пытающихся подтянуть его лицо к члену. Вместо этого он старательно вылизывает узкий красный след на коже, вслушиваясь в стоны Макэвоя. В них много мата и его фамилии, и лучше этого, пожалуй, он ничего не слышал. 

Наконец, Майкл оставляет в покое его ногу и обхватывает губами головку, сжимая член у основания. Надолго его выдержки все равно не хватает, через минуту он все-таки поднимается. Джеймс сам разворачивается лицом к стене, прогибаясь в пояснице. Майкл на секунду замирает, но достает из валяющегося рядом с ними чемодана смазку, щедро выливая ее на свой член и между ягодиц Макэвоя, тут же размазывая. Тот что-то возмущенно шипит, но Майкл ничего не слышит из-за стучащей в ушах крови. Он кусает Джеймса за плечо, обхватывая рукой его член, не давая сосредоточиться на неприятных ощущениях, одновременно приставляет головку к анусу и постепенно входит в него. Первые толчки еще выходят медленными и аккуратными, а потом сдержанность разлетается к чертям. Фассбендер трахает его резкими короткими движениями, постоянно сбивается с ритма, так же дрочит и Джеймсу — грубо и сильно, не слыша, как сливаются их стоны.

Оргазм оглушает, Джеймс выводит что-то совсем звериное, вжимаясь в Майкла всем телом, а тот чуть ли не падает, обнимая Макэвоя поперек живота, и еще несколько минут стоит, просто пытаясь снова научиться дышать. 

Наконец, Майкл немного приходит в себя, отстраняется, дотаскивает Джеймса до кровати и падает вместе с ним. Тот разворачивается к нему лицом, блаженно улыбаясь, и закидывает на него ногу, все еще обтянутую чулком. Майкл завороженно скользит по ней ладонью, спрашивая с ухмылкой:

— Я не уверен, кого ты больше наказал своим поведением. 

Джеймс ежится от его прикосновений, жмурясь довольно. 

— Я едва не сдох на конференции, но… Ты больше не будешь пропускать наши встречи? У меня богатая фантазия, учти. 

Майкл тихо смеется, забираясь пальцами под край чулка. Об этом он бредил еще с просмотра «Грязи».

— Это ты мне сейчас так угрожаешь? Боюсь, тогда в следующий раз мне придется задержаться на целую неделю… — он гасит возмущение медленным поцелуем, прикидывая, через сколько минут Макэвой будет готов ко второму раунду. Они правда давно не виделись.


End file.
